Making A Baby
by Brett Pierce
Summary: G!P Brittany and Santana makes a baby.


**Making A Baby**

Brittany Susan Pierce had always been the best at what she did there was no other way she saw fit. She always felt that the world would wotk better if she was at her best at all times.

She graduated top of her class from Harvard Law and was now the junior partner of a high power law firm in New York City.

If you asked certain people they would say that luck was always on the blonde's side. She had everything a woman in her position could ask for. A nice condo on Park Ave, a nice car, and a wife who accepts her for all her flaws and insecurities...who on top of that is 3 time grammy award winning actress Santana Pierce.

The two have been together since freshman year of high school. Made it through the ups and downs of college and Santana's 8 show a week schedules. They have been married for 5 years and are still going strong.

So on the cold fall evening in November when Santana was said to resign her contract with LaFayette Records she decided to sit down with her wife and talk about what they think is best for their future.

"Britt, honey are you busy?" Santana asked while knocking on the door to her wife's office. Never one to want to interrupt Brittany when she was studying for an upcoming case.

"No baby, come on in." Brittany said from behind her desk, closing her laptop to give her wife her undivided attention. Santana walked into the office, this was the one room in their palace that she had no say in. The room was navyblue with a full wall of books and a cherry wood desk in the center of the room, along with a large bay window leading to one of their patios. Santana walked behind rhe desk and sat on Brittany's legs, slipping her legs through the arm loops. She felt the bulge inside Brittany's pants twitch. She laughed. Brittany smiled back.

"Is this what you came for baby? I mean not that I'm complaining but all you had to do vas cc me and I would have come to the bedroom." Brittany said whille rubbing the latinas thighs.

"No but I like that plan ... let's wait for a second on that tough." Santana said, leaning down to kiss Brittany's lips.

"Ok, so what is going on baby?" Brittany questioned her wife after they broke from their kiss.

"So my contract is almost up and I was thinking we would discuss what we might do with our future, you know before we make a decision on what I will do." Santana said looking down.

"Well baby we can do whatever makes you happy, I will stand by you no matter what." Brittany said looking at the latina in front of her. If it was one thing Brittany could do better than anything that would be reading Santana Lopez and she knew she was indeed hiding something.

"What is it baby, what do you want?" she asked her lover.

"Britt I want a baby." Santana blurted out; Brittany sat back in her seat. When the blonde did not respond right away the latina began to speak again.

"I mean I can stay at home and we can start our family. Our financial situation is adequate for however many children we choose to have and we can stay in the condo for at least the first 5 years of our child's life ... Please Britt, everything inside me is saying this is the right thing to do." Santana said looking into her wife's eyes.

"Okay." Brittany said leaning forward taking the latina's lips into her own.

"Yeah." Santana said in disbelief.

"We are gonna have a baby." Santana said as she jumped out of her wife's arms and dropped to her knees before her pulling her 9 inch cock from it's confines of the blonde's sweatpants. She took 7 inches into her mouth and down her throat with one swift motion. Slurping it down she looked into the now steel blue eyes of the woman before her, bobbing her head up and down as Brittany pushed her black locks out of her face to watch her wife suck her cock.

"Oh shit baby that feels so fucking good ... San I'm going to come right in your mouth baby, swallow it all." Brittany ordered the latina before shooting her load down her wife's throat. Santana wiped her mouth before standing up and pulling off her panties. She slowly unbottoned her shirt and sat on her wife's legs. She leaned forward and pulled Brittany into a deep and hungry kiss. She took hold of Brittany's cock and lifted her body to hover right above the alert shaft. They had stopped using condoms when they started their senior year in high school.

Santana lowered herself onto her wife's cock and breathed in deep. No one would ever get to feel her in this way except Brittany and she would make sure of that.

"Shit San you're so wet and warm." Brittany moaned as she watched her naked shaft get lost inside her wife, she watched as her wife's pussy stretched around the size of her cock. She held her breath as her wife took all 0 inches inside her body. Brittany loved the feeling of being deep inside her wife and she is the only one with the lock, key and combination. She held the most precious treasure in her hands and would do anything to keep it. She wrapped her hands around her lovers back to unclasp the breasts from the barrier that was her bra.

Brittany quickly took a nipple in her mouth.

"Oh fuck ... Britt." Santana moaned as her hips bucked forward causing Brittany to move deeper inside her soaking wet channel. Santana then pushed her wife away from her body and made her sit back in the char.

"Don't move." Santana told her wife.

Brittany bit her lip and nodded. Santana smiled down at the blonde before thrusting her hips forwards before pulling back to the point that only the tip of Brittany's cock was inside her body.

"Do you want my pussy Britt?" Santana asks as she teases herself and her wife as she dips the thick cock in and out ever so slghtly.

"Oh fuck Santana, I swear to god, if you don't fuck me right now I will not be responsible for what happens." Brittany warned the woman above her as she still teased the blonde with only the entrance of her opening. Brittany soon grasped her wife's hips and flipped them over before thrusting into her wife with relentless force causing Santana to scream out in pleasure.

"Oh shit Britt!" Santana grabbed hold of the blonde's shoulders as she thrust into her wife with the most pleasurable speeds.

"That's it baby, right there." Santana moaned never once removing her gaze from her wife's steel blue eyes. Brittany looked down to watch her cock go in and out of her wife's body with an unknown desire and animalistic want that she didn't know was there.

"Fuck San I can't wait to get you pregnant, just the thought of you having my child makes me want to fuck you all night long and come inside of you every time just to insure that you do." Brittany said breathlessly as she lifted her wife onto her desk, moving the laptop to the floor. Brittany laid her wife back and stood in between her legs, wrapping them around her waist before slamming into the latina again causing Santana to fall backwards.

"Is that what you want me to do baby? Fuck you till you can't stand no more and come inside you every time, I promise baby, not a drop will be wasted." Brittany said looking into the latina's eyes, as they were black with desire. Her thrusts was becoming sloppy as she pounded her wife with pure desire, the wetness coming from her wife had her reaching new heights.

"That's right baby, not a fucking drop. I want it all baby and don't fucking stop." Santana moaned as she bucked her hips to meet Brittany's every moment as ther bodies became insync with one another.

"Oh shit, Britt baby I'm about to come, fuck." Santana said throwing her head back as Brittany's meat pounded in and out of her body.

"Shit baby me too." Brittany said reaching down and rubbing Santana swollen clit, in three swift motions she felt her wife's body contract around hers, Santana pulled Brittany deeper inside of her with her inner most muscels.

"Come inside me Britt, let me have your child." Santana said and that was all Brittany needed before she released her load deep inside her wife, she came more than she ever had in her entire life, and as promised she did not pull out until every last drop had worked it's way inside her wife's channel.

"Oh shit San, that was amazing." Brittany said after she caught her breath standing up, her now soft shaft still inside her wife. She started to pull out when Santana stopped her with her leg.

"Where do you think you're going?" Santana arched an eyebrow at the lawyer above her, before bucking her hips knowing that motion would get her what she wanted.

"What happened to all that talk of fucking me till I couldn't stand?" Santana teased her wife knowing just the reaction she would get.

"What are you stud? A one hit wonder? I thought you was gonna make sure I had your baby, then you're just gonna walk away after one fuck? Geez Britt I expected better from you." Santana felt Brittany's cock get hard inside of her before she was flipped over on her stomach and Brittany's cock thrusting in and out of her at a reckless pace hitting her in the deepest ways.

"Oh shit baby that's it." Santana encouraged the blonde to keep fucking her.

"Oh shit Britt, I'm gonna cum baby." Santana screamed as her body tightened around the blonde but Brittany was not stopping, flipping Santana back over without pulling out and lifting her leg over her shoulder, watching as her wet cock squished and smashed the wet pussyhole of the latina.

"Fuck baby, I love the way that you take me Santana, I love how you feel around me. I can feel everything baby ... you are so fucking warm ... so fucking tight." Brittany leaned down biting the latina's neck, making sure she left her mark inside and out.

"This pussy is mine and always will be mine right baby?" Brittany said as she was nearing her orgasm the latina was withering beneath her bouncing her hips up and down to meet Brittany's every thrust.

"Fuck baby ... Yes it's your's always baby ... faster, harder baby." Brittany stood up and lifted both the latina's legs to her shoulders before thrusting into her hitting her G-spot with each strong thrust.

"Fuck Britt right there ... oh shit I'm going to cum baby FUCK ... Baby don't stop please." Santana screamed as she came on Brittany's cock. Brittany not far behind released once again inside the latina again with a thunderous force. She regained her compuser before lifting the diva and transporting her to their bedroom where she kept her word of insuring the latina had her child making sure not to waste a drop of sperm.

Something about impregnating the latina made Brittany proud, the fact that the latina wanted to have her children still shocked the blonde and Brittany was so fucking happy she hoped the latina wanted 10 kids.

_**The End**_


End file.
